


the Foggy Past and the Uncertain Future

by SamTheMan9844



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amnesia, F/M, Gaslighting, Hospital scene, It’s not as bad as it sounds I’m sorry, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Paintbrush Centric, loose timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheMan9844/pseuds/SamTheMan9844
Summary: Paintbrush had had a bad accident, they ended up in Nickels care and amnesia.What will happen when they get reintroduced to their old life?(Written in my notes app + my first II fic!!)
Relationships: Balloon & Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity), Baseball/Nickel (Inanimate Insanity), Lightbulb/Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity), Microphone & Taco (Inanimate Insanity), OJ/Paper (Inanimate Insanity), Orginal Oc’s, minor though!
Kudos: 12





	the Foggy Past and the Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was not Beta Read so I am so sorry for any spelling errors!!

Paintbrush woke up to the sun shinning in their eyes, “Ugh” they groaned turning their head into the pillow, “If I suffocate I can go back to bed.”  
Then someone knocked on their door, “PaintBrush? You up?”.  
“Yeah, sorry Nickel one second.” Their voice muffled by the pillow.  
Paintbrush got up, throwing the covers of their bed just to dramatic and they opened the door.  
“Good morning.”  
“It’s noon.”  
Coldly Nickel Replied.  
Nickel moved to where he could get a good view of Paintbrushes room,  
“It’s a mess in there, you should clean up after you do the dishes.”

PaintBrush looked down at Nickel, a scowl across their face.  
“The dishes? I thought it was your turn.”  
“I did them last time.”  
Nickel began to walk away before stopping, “Baseball is coming at 6, so hurry up.”  
Paintbrush liked baseball he was nice, though he didn’t really seem to know Paintbrush, at least the old Paintbrush.  
“Alright.” Paintbrush replied before closing their bedroom door.  
They hated what happened, how they got here, with even a subtle reminder the memory was so vivid.

———————————————————

The bright light, the stiff plastic like sheets, Paintbrush woke up in the hospital, their body felt heavy and not ready to wake up and their mind felt worse. Two doctors overlooked them, Bandaid and Stethoscope, Paintbrush remembered. They were taking so fast, so loudly and Paintbrush felt listening in was like trying to isolate one drop of water from the rushing sound of a waterfall. 

Paintbrush sat there quietly trying to remember anything, something.  
One of the doctors noticed they were up and the noise stopped, the other doctor looked at PaintBrush expectantly.  
“Where am I? Who am I?”  
That’s all Paintbrush could ask under all that pressure, the two lost pressing questions.  
Bandaid look worried before her face softened, “You were in an accident, your friend found you and brought you here. Do you remember your name?”

Paintbrush remained silent for a while, that was all she needed before continuing.  
“You suffered from brain damage, it was a nasty accident. Your amnesia should be temporary but if you still can’t remember after three weeks come back ok?”

“Alright?” Is all they could say, Paintbrush didn’t know what amnesia was.  
“What’s amnesia?”

After a while of the kind Doctors explaining Paintbrushes general questions they got to the big one.

“Who was I?” The Doctors were quiet before we one of them reached to awalked talkies pinned to their coat, they muttered something before he turning back to Paintbrush, just as confused as ever. “Would you like to see who brought you in? They claim to know you.”

“Yes please.”

A few moments passed in silence, Stethoscope gave Paintbrush a weak pity smile before someone walked in.

“Uh hi Paintbrush, long time no see?”  
They said awkwardly as they looked Paintbrush in the eyes.  
“Who are you?”  
The object took a bit of a double take.  
“What?”  
Bandaid wakes over, “I’m sorry Mr. Nickel but you’re friend here is suffering for Temporary Amnesia.  
“Oh.”

So his name was Nickel?  
“H-hi Nickel.”  
Paintbrush smiled.  
Nickel smiled back, he seemed nice.  
“Hey Painty, How are you?”  
“You know pretty good, just woke up in the hospital with something called amnesia though.”  
This got a pity chuckle out of Nickel.

A long while passed of Back and fourth between the two,  
Bandaid walked to Nickel,  
“Their phone was busted in the accident, do you think you could take Paintbrush in while they recover?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
That answer was much faster then Paintbrush expected.

A bit of paperwork and payment later they were both in Nickels car.  
“So, thanks for taking me in.”  
“No problem.”

———————————————————

It’s been about a month and a half, Nickel insisted that they didn’t go back to hospital, Nickel doesn’t really let Paintbrush go out much, “You’re still recovering!” he would say while they argue  
Paintbrush still had a sinking feeling in their stomach, This didn’t feel right.

Paintbrush mindlessly did the dishes, they were zoning out as the hot water washed over their hands, the burning sensation barely registered.  
“Paintbrush?”  
Nothing but background noise.  
“Paintbrush?!”  
Paintbrush stares out the window above the sink, it looked over the city from nickels apartment.

Paintbrush suddenly was jolted out of it by a nudge by Nickel.  
“Paintbrush! Your hand!”  
Paintbrush looked down,  
“Oh.”  
“Go to your room and clean up, I’ll finish this.”  
“Alright.”  
Paintbrush went to their room.

Tenderly touching their own hand Paintbrush couldn’t help but flinch.  
Slowly Paintbrush drifted back into their murky thoughts.  
Nickel seemed so distant, we’re they ever really friends? Paintbrush never seemed to have many friends of family nobody is looking for them that’s sure.  
Was Nickel telling the truth? God thinking about this stuff hurt.  
Paintbrush just laid on their bed, eventually falling asleep.

A loud knock at the front door was what woke Paintbrush up.  
“PAINTBRUSH! Baseball is here!”  
“COMING!”  
Paintbrush rushed to the door as they saw Nickel opening it, there was Baseball sure but he came with someone Paintbrush cane with someone they didn’t recognize.

“Suitcase?!”  
Nickel looked the maddest Paintbrush has ever seen him.  
“Baseball, get in here.”  
Baseball entered sadly, his gaze downcast.  
Nickel turned to Suitcase.  
“You, you’re not welcome here.”  
Nickel slammed the door to face Baseball who was just as angry.

“Nickel! She did nothing wrong!”  
Nickel looked fuming  
“Nothing huh?”  
“It’s been two years, get over it.”

Paintbrush cowered in the hallway, they felt uneasy and light on their feet.  
Nickel and Baseball were screaming and Screaming and they wouldn’t stop.

“Who was that?”  
Nickel and Baseball turned, embarrassed,  
“Oh, hey Paintbrush.”  
Nickel broke the silence.  
“Sorry, Baseball felt they could bring an, old friend.” If Nickel could he would be doing air quotations. “Without letting me know.”  
Nickel spat, Venom in his tone.

“Do I know them?”

“Yeah you do.”  
“Baseball!”  
“What! We’re you just going to lie to them!”  
“We are not doing this here.”

Nickel pushed Baseball out the door.  
“Paintbrush, me and Baseball are going to have a conversation, you’ll be in your own till then we won’t take long.” Nickel said before shutting the door behind him.

Paintbrush was speechless.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Paintbrush stopped for a moment thinking.  
They wanted to meet this object.  
Paintbrush opened the door. 

“Paintbrush?!”

Paintbrush stared down at suitcases surprised face, she seemed taken aback by their presence here.  
Paintbrush couldn’t speak up.

“What are you doing here?”

Suitcase pushed her way inside of the apartment, now standing beside Paintbrush, the look on her face remaining and getting more dramatic with every second of silence.

“I had an accident about a month and a half ago, Nickel took me in.”

Paintbrush had finally spoken up.

“Oh, why haven’t you left? You seem pretty fine. I bet OJ would welcome you in the hotel.”

“Whos OJ? On that same topic, who are you?”

“Pardon?”

Suitcase stepped back.

“I got amnesia.. in the accident. You’ve been the first object I’ve seen other then Nickel and Baseball.”

“That bastard.”

“Paintbrush you’re coming with me, we’re going to OJ, this can’t be healthy.”

“Oh alright”

With that Suitcase walked outside of The apartment and gestured for Paintbrush to follow, they did.

They didn’t talk much, Suitcase seemed angry and this entire situation made Paintbrush uncomfortable, they wanted to know more, oh god did they want to know more. This object, Suitcase Paintbrush mentally corrected, has told them more about their past then Nickel and Baseball combined.

They were at the bottom floor of the apartment complex now, Paintbrush could see Nickel and Baseball entering the building, they must have argued outside and they must now be done and coming back.

“Hey guys.”

They both turned up and Paintbrushes voice, Baseball stopped and slumped over a bit turning his gaze to suitcase and her anger, Nickel however seemed to have a hatred to match.

“I don’t have time for this, I’m taking to Paintbrush to hotel OJ.”

Suitcase brushed past them Paintbrush faltered but they still followed, looking Baseball and Nickel in the eyes as they passed, giving them both a look that couldn’t be quite pinpointed.

———————————————————

“We’re here.”

Suitcase seemed to have less on her mind, see seemed happy. Paintbrush looked up to see a large orange building squished inbetween two apartment buildings. It stuck out like a sore thumb, it had a large neon sign on the left that flashed ‘HOTEL OJ’

Paintbrush looked forward to see Suitcase entering.

“You coming in?”

“Yeah.”

Paintbrush followed.  


**Author's Note:**

> I may not make another chapter though I hope I do!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed and thank you so mid for reading!!


End file.
